


Coffee

by Purplewall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Friendship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplewall/pseuds/Purplewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a long sip of his coffee. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“I guess I am. I'm a lot more ok than I want to be.” She sent him a wry smile. “I guess I'm just afraid that I haven't realized it's over yet.”</p>
<p>Written 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

“Hi!” He smiled as he shrugged off his jacket. “Sorry i'm late – got lost on youtube.”

“Happens to the best of us.” She smiled. “I ordered a coffee for you, figured I'd just drink it myself if you didn't show.”

“Oh ye of little faith!” He stared accusingly at her. “Of course I'd show! Have I ever stood you up?”

“Not since Easter. What was her name again?”

“Anne something. And thanks for reminding me!”

“Sorry, but you brought it up.”

“Speaking of the ladies... When am I going to meet this new wonder of yours? The way you talk about her you'd think the sun shone out of her ass.”

“You won't. It's over.”

“What? When did this happen? Why haven't you said anything? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. Last week. She wants to be friends, thought I was on the same page.”

“But it was going so well! I've never seen you this much in love before.”

“It was just a crush. And she wants to be single.”

“Oh, honey, I'm sorry.”

“You know, we've both been extremely happy this fall.” She stared into her coffee. “Only her happiness came from friends, family and getting away from her old life, whereas my happiness came from her.”

He took a long sip of his coffee. “Are you ok?”

“I guess I am. I'm a lot more ok than I want to be.” She sent him a wry smile. “I guess I'm just afraid that I haven't realized it's over yet.”

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

She fished a cigarette out of her purse.

“I've never felt this way about another person before, you know.” She rolled the cigarette between her fingers. “I don't think I've felt anything at all, in a very long time.”

“And that's why you're afraid now?”

“I guess. It's scary, you know, letting yourself feel things. If you let one feeling in, you might lose control over all the others.” Her voice was distant, as if she was talking about the weather.

“An now you've let yourself be happy.” He studied her face, trying not to let his pity show.

“Four months worth of happiness. It should be enough to get me trough the rest of the year.” She turned her head and looked at him. “I don't want your pity.” Her tone was stern, like he'd heard it so many times before, whenever he did something she didn't approve of.

“Except that this happiness didn't end on your account. There is bound to be some hurt there.” He dodged her attempt at changing the topic.

“What if I crack? What if I suddenly just realize it's over, that I'll never get to hold her again, never have a tickle-fight over the remote, never get to wake up with her hair all over my face?” She took a sip of coffee, trying to flush down the lump that was forming in her throat.

“I think....” He threw her a cautious glance. “I think that you probably need to crack. You're always so in control, it can't be good for you.” He eyed her cigarette. “Do you need a light?”

She stared at the ciarette in her hand as if she'd never seen it before. “Yeah.” Her hands shook a little as she reached out for the offered lighter. With the first puff of smoke she expelled a tiny little laugh. “You know, she even made me give up smoking. Not because she wanted me to, but because I didn't want her to see me as a smoker. Didn't want her to have to smell me, like that.”

“Wow.” He checked his watch. “I think you need a drink.”

“Beer sounds good, but I'll be fine. It's just a crush, right?” Her eyes shone with a mixture of sadness and hope.

“You're coming home with me, right now. There's someone I want you to meet.”

“David, I'm not sure I want to see anyone right now.”

“I won't take no for an answer.” He helped her into her coat. “Besides, this fine lady has been waiting for us for 33 years now, all cooped up in an oak casket. It's time we met her.”

“OK.” Afraid her voice might crack, she whispered. “Thanks.”


End file.
